


【工藤新一x黑羽快斗】他和他的彼得潘

by Valvrave



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 工藤新一/黑羽快斗 - Freeform, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valvrave/pseuds/Valvrave
Summary: 想看名侦探告白，没啥逻辑爽就完事





	【工藤新一x黑羽快斗】他和他的彼得潘

名侦探工藤新一遇到了些小麻烦，在被对方摁在电梯玻璃上时黑羽快斗如此确信着。冷静而理智的青年伏在他的肩膀上，呵出的热气烧在耳畔，狭小的空间在这个不算拥抱的亲密接触下急速升温，魔术师几乎绷不住自己的扑克脸，落在工藤腰间的手推也不是搂也不是。  
恋慕的人都投怀送抱了，自己顺水推舟也没有什么不好的吧。  
黑羽快斗心里有个小小的声音这样说。  
但是果然还是不行，名侦探的话，喜欢的还是他的青梅竹马毛利小姐吧，自己横插一脚的话不是太卑鄙了吗。  
绅士的怪盗先生强行忽略那一点点不甘心，伸手在工藤新一的肩膀上推了一把，试图让自己退开到安全范围。  
他清了清嗓子，像之前无数次做过的那样挂上伪装的假面，然而所有的心理建设在望进对方那双带着水色的蓝色眼瞳中轰然倒塌，能言善辩的怪盗先生第一次遭遇了失语的尴尬境况，他干巴巴地支吾了几声，被不耐的侦探按住了手腕。  
他亲吻过很多女孩，他亲过她们白皙的手背，也亲过她们柔软的脸颊，他可以是最体贴的情人，本质却冷漠又凉薄。  
可工藤新一不一样。  
这个吻凶狠又毫无章法，柔软的舌尖顶进他的口腔同他深吻，来不及咽下的唾液沿着交合的嘴角留下，黑羽闷闷地哼了一声，被迫微微后仰应承这个吻，他微眯着眼，看不出对面那双眼睛里有几分的清明。  
名侦探知道自己亲吻的人是黑羽快斗而不是毛利兰吗。  
一念至此，黑羽快斗混乱的思绪到底是有了几分清明，他咬破了名侦探的舌尖，对方吃痛本能地向后退，与此同时白色的怪盗抬起头环视了一周，然后视线定格在了角落不断闪烁的光点。  
电梯里有监控，得离开这里。  
但是就把这幅样子的名侦探扔下吗……  
仅仅是思考的一瞬，善于抓住机会的工藤新一扣住了他的手腕，黑羽快斗听到一声极轻的咔哒声，手腕上乍然出现的冰冷触感让他悚然一惊。  
“名……唔！”  
工藤新一用手铐铐住了他的左手，另一端连接的是名侦探的右腕，在逃脱术上颇有造诣的怪盗极快地反应了过来，试图翻转手腕却被对方死死扣住，工藤新一不依不饶地凑过来吻他，手指沿着指缝摸索着同他十指交扣。  
动弹不得。  
只是呼吸被掠夺，却感觉连灵魂都要被一同带走。  
啊啊，名侦探真是名副其实的“基德克星”啊。

在电梯停在某一层前，黑羽快斗艰难地摸出扑克枪给监控补了一刀，时间紧迫，能做到的也仅仅是如此。因着他的走神，工藤新一惩罚性地咬了咬他的嘴唇，黑羽快斗被唇上的刺痛拉回思绪，知道自己今晚大抵是走不了了，他也不别扭，干脆地从名侦探裤兜里掏出房卡刷开了门。  
不过是童贞罢了，是名侦探的话也不算他吃亏。  
黑羽快斗苦中作乐道，一只脚才踩进门，等得不耐烦的侦探先生直接拉扯着把他带了进来，反身抵在门板上，扯开他的领口一路吻了下去。怪盗的衣服不算繁复，特殊的制作材料让它耐脏又耐撕，黑羽快斗分了些神庆幸好歹不用拜托寺井爷爷重新准备，下一秒被抵入腿间的膝盖逼出一声惊喘。  
衣衫凌乱的怪盗被压制在门上，一身帝丹制服的高中生侦探抓着他的两只手腕扣在头顶，亲吻从流畅的颈线落到胸膛，蓝色的衬衫被扯开到底，露出来的肌肤上印着斑驳的红痕，黑羽快斗试图夹紧双腿，但这样的动作此刻更像是欲拒还迎，脑袋里没多少温情的大侦探解开了他的皮带，扯下他的裤子踩到了脚跟。  
下身凉飕飕的感觉让人不自在极了，抵在腿根的灼热物事是个男人都能明白。事到临黑羽快斗有些怂了，他眼神发飘，脑袋飞速该怎么摆脱名侦探的压制，然而工藤新一并不会给他思考的机会，一条腿被强制性抬高，突然的插入让黑羽快斗眼前一黑，喉咙被梗住，半晌才发出一声惨叫。  
好疼。  
黑羽快斗一只手抓紧了工藤新一的肩膀，惨呼声扭曲成几声低泣。  
太疼了，就连在新加坡受伤的那几次都没有现在这般，身体硬生生承受被破开，而对方压根没有给他适应的时间，直接驾着他的膝弯大开大合地艹干起来，阴茎碾平了每一寸褶皱，每一次摩擦都会带起一阵钝痛，怪盗面色苍白，嘴唇已经被咬出了血，歪斜的礼帽在侦探不断的顶弄下落到了地上，鼻梁上的单片眼镜摇摇欲坠。  
工藤新一舔吻掉他唇瓣上咬出来的鲜血，又瞄准了他脆弱的脖颈，黑羽快斗踮着脚尖，随着身体的颠簸艰难地稳住平衡，他恍惚觉得自己就像是任人宰割的羔羊，甚至这砧板还是自己心甘情愿躺上去的。  
都说做爱是快乐的事，为什么他除了痛苦什么都感受不到。  
是有了血液做润滑，下身的进出渐渐顺畅起来，到底是DT，第一次的工藤并没有坚持太久，随着最后一记挺入，侦探低喘着在他的身体深处射了精，粘稠冰冷的液体一股股涌进来，沿着穴口淅淅沥沥地落到地板上，腿被放下的时候黑羽快斗几乎要直接往下跪，好在对方还不至于拔屌无情，搂着他的腰把他抱进了怀里。  
“真是粗鲁啊，名侦探。”  
黑羽快斗额上汗津津的，他倒抽着冷气，靠着工藤新一的肩膀半真半假地抱怨，说实在的他现在身体哪哪都疼，尤其是被强制使用的地方，稍稍牵扯到都会传来刺痛。  
什么做爱嘛，明明是受罪。  
他鼓了鼓脸颊，有些发愁这样的身体要如何才能离开这个地方，突然身体一轻，他愕然地发现自己被名侦探打横抱了起来，直接放到了床上，这个地方更危险了，几乎是瞬间他的冷汗就下来了。  
“不，不要来了吧名侦探。”  
他向后瑟缩，是很少流露出的示弱的姿态，手铐被工藤解开扔到一边，已经起不到多少遮掩作用的衣物连同单片眼镜一起被扔到了地上。  
糟糕！  
黑羽快斗脑袋里刷过一屏幕的SOS，侦探已经脱掉了自己身上累赘的衣物，不顾怪盗的抗拒抓住了他纤细的脚踝。  
“不要了，好痛，名侦探，我……”  
明明这样哀求，到最后还是被无情地进入了，已经做过一次的后穴足够湿软，轻易就吞吃下了工藤的性器，甚至可以说是欢欣鼓舞地收缩吸吮。黑羽快斗跪伏在床上，腰肢被两只手掐着，臀部高高翘起，承受着对方凶悍的撞击。  
没有了那身礼服，狼狈的怪盗展露出最真实的模样，追求欲望是人类的劣根性，即使曾经被粗暴对待，如今却依旧能得到乐趣。或许是因为发泄过一次，这次工藤新一格外有耐心，阴茎在身体里不断调整着角度深浅，直到蹭到那块软肉，怪盗先生的腰肢瞬间软了下来，牙关也咬不住漏出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
身后的抽插停了下来，后知后觉自己发出了怎样淫乱声音的怪盗烧红了一张脸，欲盖弥彰地捂住了自己的嘴唇。得了趣的侦探显然不会如他所愿，他把手指插进他紧闭的齿关，随着插入的频率在他的口中模拟着进出的动作，涎水沿着下巴滴落，在床单上氤出一片小小的湿痕。  
有了之前的经验，这次的阴茎进得很深，在黑羽快斗平坦的小腹上隐约顶出一个弧。敏感点被不停艹干，黑羽快斗手软脚软几乎要跪不住，唯一支撑着他身体的只有腰间的那只手臂。  
嘴里的手指搅动了几下终于抽了出去，黑羽快斗呛咳了几声，又被持续不断的抽插逼出呻吟低喘。  
那只手在他流畅的脊线上流连片刻，最终落到了黑羽快斗的腹部。  
“我在这里。”  
工藤新一咬住了他的耳垂。  
“感受到了吗，是我，在上你的人是我。”  
“唔……闭嘴，别说……”  
黑羽快斗熬红了眼，腹部那只手死死地将他向后压，他能清晰地感受到阴茎进入到身体深处，然后隔着他的肚皮同那只手掌相触，羞耻压垮了他，怪盗把脸埋进被子里，想要伪装鸵鸟，却被抓着胳膊拉出来，翻了个身从正面被插入。  
这下是避无可避，他不得不正面对上工藤新一的脸，对方居高临下地看着他，那双蓝眼睛含着情欲，眼底却是清朗的。  
工藤新一是清醒的。  
他是什么时候夺回自己的意识的。  
黑羽快斗像是被一盆冷水兜头浇下，第三者的罪恶感铺天盖地地压下来，他想要逃，但是工藤新一的阴茎将他死死钉在了这里。  
“对……对不起……”  
他只有这句话能说。  
被上的是他，道歉的也是他，黑羽快斗盖着眼睛试图躲避名侦探的视线，却被对方抓着手腕不容置疑地拉下。  
“为什么要道歉。”  
工藤新一死死盯着他，试图从他狼狈的面容下看出一丝真意，尽管是做到半途清醒的，但他并没有停下来的意思，怪盗基德就像是飘忽不定的白羽，错过了这一次，不知何时他才能真正抓住他的手。  
“对不起……我知道你喜欢的不是我……”  
黑羽快斗只能徒劳无功地重复这句话，是他的卑劣作祟，在床上的本不该是他才对。  
他快被罪恶感压垮了。  
然而他并没有得到意想之中的责怪，甚至对方可以称得上温柔。  
“我知道是你。”  
工藤新一掐着他的下巴逼他直视自己，同时身下一寸寸地顶进去，在寻到的敏感点上碾磨，黑羽快斗发出一声抽噎似的呻吟，不知所措地睁开眼，露出一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛。  
名侦探在说什么，他知道是他？  
这是，什么意思？  
一向聪慧的大脑竟有些死机，黑羽快斗一脸茫然地看着对方，直到工藤新一俯身，清醒地给了他一个吻。  
“我总是做一个梦，梦里是你。”  
他温柔地注视着怪盗的面容，虔诚地亲吻他的指尖。  
“只有你。”  
“现在，我抓住你了。“  
END


End file.
